Strawberry Fields Forever
by Shakespira
Summary: **NSFW** Loghain pays a visit to Teagan Guerrin and Josslyn Amell at Rainesfere, feeling the need to apologize. The apology does not go according to plan. Rated M because some apologies shouldn't be spoken.


**A/N: **_A Cheeky Monkey gauntlet was dropped and rather than trip over the thing, I picked it up. Thanks Josie Lange and Kira Tamarion! *That may, or may not, have been sarcastic!* This is definitely NSFW.  
>There may, or may not, be spoilers for <em>_**With Noble Intent **__in this one-shot. _

Loghain Mac Tir, once the Hero of River Dane, advisor to kings and a former regent, was now just a Grey Warden and working his way through Ferelden on his way to Montsimmard. He had a great deal to atone for and it galled him that he actually felt compelled to do so. He would much prefer to ride off into anonymity. He had one more person to visit before leaving for Orlais, a trip that rested like bitter ashes in his heart.

Cantering down the long and winding road that led to the estate of Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere, he pulled Freja up and dismounted. His armor glinted like quicksilver in the early afternoon sunlight. His icy blue eyes narrowed against the bright sun. Unusually warm for early spring, he felt the press of his armor and he stopped, carefully removing his armor to reveal the plain linen trousers and shirt he wore underneath it. He dug in his saddlebags for his leather boots and then started off, much more comfortable. Or as much as he could be comfortable going to the home of someone who detested him and not without good reason.

He looped the reins around his arm and led his horse on, wondering what he could possibly say to Teagan. He growled, low and long. He detested the notion of saying anything conciliatory to Rowan's little brother. He was tempted to leave, forget the apology that refused to form in his own mind but he continued on, knowing he had to do so for the sake of _her_ memory if nothing else.

He'd been wrong about Teagan. He'd always seen the man as a pale reflection of the other Guerrins, too weak to be an adversary or even a concern. But he saw now that the bann had Rowan's fierceness and Rendorn's nobility. That he had none of Eamon's political posturing only made Teagan all the more noble. Obviously the Hero of Ferelden thought so. He'd heard rumors, seen the two of them after the Battle for Denerim. There was a passion between them that threatened to scorch all those in the vicinity.

And there, he thought grimly, was another mistake he'd made. When he'd first met her at Ostagar she seemed a drab and irreverent woman, not to mention a mage. In his estimation mages had the morals of alley cats and the scruples of brigands. The only one who'd ever been worth a copper had been Wilhelm. But _she_ had faced him down at the Landsmeet, had stood boldly and courageously before him and defied him to strike her down.

She had been the one to strike him down. With lightning, he recalled with a twitch of lips. So quickly and so forcefully that he had wound up on the ground before he'd drawn his sword. That had been a humiliating experience. She had apologized afterward and told him it was his own fault for saying she was smarter than she looked. Apparently mages had long memories.

Handing the reins to the groom, he made his way up the stone steps to the estate. The chamberlain bowed and bid him welcome. "Bann Teagan has taken Lady Josslyn on a tour of the grounds, your Grace," the man said, obsequiously bowing again.

"Just Warden Loghain," Loghain said for the hundredth time since he'd been made a Grey Warden.

"As you say, ser."

Loghain, never known for his patience, asked for directions and set off, wondering again why he had come. The wind ruffled his dark hair, now free of the helmet he loathed wearing. The damned things had griffons on it, for the love of the Maker. The sun was warm, the day balmy. It felt good to walk the neatly furrowed fields and his dark mood began to ease.

He spotted them standing in the middle of a strawberry patch. Josslyn Amell, Hero of Ferelden, had her skirts tucked into her belt, her legs and feet bare, her toes curling into the soft soil. He had called her drab and it was just one more mistake he'd made. She was hardly drab with the sun highlighting the gold and red strands of her dark brown hair. She was actually quite pretty with her lips curved up in a smile. Loghain felt an odd sensation, a growing curl of heat. Damn her, no doubt trickery on her part.

Beside her, Teagan, dressed in plain clothes and no shoes, was laughing at something she'd said and in that moment, Loghain felt a pang of something indefinable. Damn the Guerrins too. He felt his mood darken again. Teagan was not Rowan; nor was he Rendorn. So why did he feel a sharp stab of something for the man? Why did he feel the same things he felt when he looked at the mage? A need to be with them, to be a part of what it was they shared. Which was stupid. And foolish. And somehow pathetic. Standing on a small hill, watching them, he felt like a fool. That's me, he thought acidly, the fool on the hill.

"Ah, we have company," Josslyn greeted, her smile no less bright as she turned it on Loghain. As if he would succumb to the woman's charms? He snorted derisively. Was she trying to cast a spell on him? He'd be damned if it would work.

"Commander, Teagan," he greeted curtly.

Josslyn laughed at that. "I'm no longer the Commander, Loghain. I resigned weeks ago. Have you been living in a cave?"

"Indeed? Had I known, I'd have celebrated," he replied coolly. Hardly the best way to apologize, he reflected dryly. He cleared his throat in preparation of trying again. She gave him no chance.

"Had I known you wanted to celebrate, I'd have asked you to the farewell party," she retorted with a laugh.

They stood, the three of them, in a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, this is certainly not awkward. Come join us for lunch, Loghain. A picnic in the strawberry fields," Josslyn teased and without hesitation or embarrassment, she looped one arm through his and the other through Teagan's before leading them to the blanket spread out on a soft patch of grass.

"I'm not here to eat," Loghain growled testily. The woman was making this impossibly difficult.

"Oh? Have you no particular appetites at all then?" she asked in an altogether too familiar way. He thought he might actually have blushed a bit at the innuendo. Did all mages behave with such audacity, or just Josslyn Amell?

"She's right, Loghain. Unbend and join us," Teagan agreed, glancing warmly at the woman beside him. The bann was obvisouly under her influence. Loghain refused to unbend.

"I'm just here to apologize for any discomfort I may have unintentionally inflicted during the Blight," he said stiffly and it was the worst apology he'd ever delivered. In fact, the worst one he'd ever heard. He sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He'd never been good at apologies and he got worse at them as time went on. "Not that I suppose it matters to you," he added coldly.

"Oh my, wasn't that charming?" Josslyn replied with a soft laugh.

Teagan took exception to his apology. "You arrogant ass, how dare you insult Josslyn with such half-assed apology? You tried to have her killed. On more than one occasion," the bann snarled angrily. "I think she merits more that that clumsy attempt."

Loghain's posture stiffened, his jaw jutting, fists clenching. "I'm not here to listen to your rantings," he growled in response. Good, the apology was going swimmingly. He blamed the mage.

"Now gentlemen," Joss said with a grin, stepping between them and placing one hand on Teagan's chest and one on Loghain's. She pushed gently and Loghain watched as Teagan relaxed, his smile reasserting itself.

Loghain stared down at her hand resting on his chest and then at her, his eyes narrowed. She let her hand wander up to cup his chin. He stiffened somewhere else. She had remarkably soft and gentle hands.

"How long has it been since you enjoyed a good meal under a bright blue sky, Loghain? Have you ever?"

"That's hardly your concern," he uttered but her fingers tapped his lips gently and he fell silent. Was it sorcery? The heat of the sun? He felt warmer than he should in places he shouldn't.

Teagan cleared his throat and moved closer to the pair. Both he and Josslyn were standing so close that Loghain could feel the warmth of their breath, smell the strawberries that reddened her lips. He tried to remember how to breathe and wondered if an ignominious retreat was possible. It wasn't as if he hadn't experienced one or two of those in the past.

Josslyn smiled up at Loghain, so close now he could see the gold and brown flecks in her green eyes. His mouth went dry and for the briefest pause, he wanted to taste her strawberry scented mouth. Damn her. Trickery. And why wasn't Teagan demanding she step back?

"I believe you were right about Loghain," Teagan said softly, his eyes lit with humor and something that Loghain wouldn't acknowledge.

"Right about me? What insight into me could you possibly have, Amell?" Loghain asked, striving for contempt. He failed. He took a step back. She smiled up at him, a warm smile that seemed to be for him and him alone.

"More than you have into me," she answered wryly.

"Isn't it about time you two kissed and made up?" Teagan asked and there was a sonorous tone in his voice. It was the tone of a man whose passions were stirred. Loghain recognized it; he just didn't know what to do about it. This was supposed to be a quick apology before heading off to Montsimmard. He took another step back.

"I think the great Hero of River Dane is afraid to touch me," Joss said, turning to smile at Teagan.

"Perhaps if I show him how it's done?" Teagan offered and the humor in his voice was laced with desire. Loghain gulped. Loudly.

Teagan reached out and pulled Josslyn to him. She wound a long bare leg around him and met his mouth with lusty greed. Loghain looked around. He looked at the strawberries growing in red rows. He looked back toward the manor house, lost behind a thick clump of trees. He looked at the sky, a perfect stretch of endless blue, not unlike the color of Teagan's eyes. That was not a thought that Loghain wanted to have. At. All.

He took a deep breath and still Teagan and Joss remained in each other's arms. Joss made a small mewling sound that sent a heated spike right through him to lodge in his ever hardening shaft. That was going to be impossible to hide, he thought with just an edge of panic pushing at him.

"Perhaps he has forgotten how? Has it been so very long?" Joss asked, her voice a curious combination of mirth and desire. It too lanced through him and he felt a coil of want begin to warm his stomach.

"Shall we test that theory?" Joss continued and his eyes flew open. When had he shut them?

He wasn't so old that he had forgotten what a woman felt like in his arms, damn her insolence! And it hadn't been so long that he didn't remember how to kiss a woman and make her toes curl, damn it! With a growl, he reached for her, pulling her roughly into his arms. He angled his mouth over hers and descended with firm determination to show the mage just how well he remembered.

She could kiss; he gave her credit for that. She wound that same bare leg around him that she'd wrapped around Teagan and he reached down to pull it higher, his fingers running up the silky length of it to her pert…bare!...bottom. Maker, had he just groaned into her hot and hungry mouth? Where were her smallclothes? What was he doing?

He let his fingers linger on the rounded curve of her bottom before moving them slowly toward her center. He could feel her heated dampness and he opened an eye to gauge Teagan's reaction. The bann probably had his sword drawn.

That was not what he had drawn. Loghain slammed his eye shut and continued to show the mage just how manly he was, his tongue sweeping through her mouth. She gave as good as she got. Her tongue danced with his, teasing and hot. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and made warm circles on his skin, from his belly to his…dear Maker, she was teasing his nipples with little pinches. Well, two could play that game. Before he could make his next move, she broke away, breathless, her eyes heavy lidded.

"Well, you're full of surprises," she whispered. "In a good way," she reassured when he frowned.

Teagan chuckled. "Indeed, Loghain. You would have us both believe you're a man of the world."

To Loghain's relief, Teagan no longer had anything drawn. What was that jolt of disappointment for? Loghain's brows lowered.

What did Teagan mean, exactly? Loghain spun away from Teagan and Joss, wondering how he was going to hide his very hard problem. Maker, what had he been thinking to come here in the first place?

"I suggest you now kiss and make up with Teagan," Joss continued before Loghain had fully recovered from her kiss. He felt the heat creep into his cheeks.

"I assure you, madam, I am not interested in men," he growled, trying to ignore the reflexive jerk of his erection her suggestion gave him.

"No, I'm sure you aren't. But I would take it as a great kindness if you would at least give him one of those manly man hugs. You know the kind I mean? Brief but with two firm back slaps?"

Teagan's laughter joined with hers and Loghain felt the reluctant pull of his laughter welling in him. That was exactly how he hugged a man. How men had always hugged each other in public. His chuckle was rusty but real and he nodded. Of course it didn't go quite as he'd thought it would. Both men were hard and stiff and the friction of their brief exchange caused his hands to falter. It wasn't so much a back slap as a back caress. Teagan's laughter warmed the skin of Loghain's throat and then the notion of not kissing Teagan in apology went right out of Loghain's head.

Loghain was shocked to discover Teagan's mouth was firm but curiously yielding, the tickle of the man's goatee not at all unpleasant. And then Teagan's lips were parting and Loghain found his hands tangled in Teagan's thick hair. Their tongues didn't dance so much as war for prominence. Not at all an unpleasant experience. He felt Teagan's hips pushing against his, felt the man's cock straining and wondered if he would orgasm right there and then. Also not at all an unpleasant experience. Loghain found he was meeting the thrusts and he didn't care. That was a worry. She had to have bewitched him or ensorcelled him or something.

A sharp memory, one long buried, rose behind his closed lids. Maric, his golden head bent over Loghain's cock. It had happened only once when they had both been drunk and consoling each other after Rowan's death. It had never been spoken of, but the memory made his cock scream for that same kind of attention. He growled, his hands moving from Teagan's chestnut hair to the bulge in his trousers. Teagan replied with a growl of his own.

Loghain felt the hot flush of need curl around the already coiled heat in his belly and then it surged through him, all the way to the tip of his cock, scorching his balls along the way. He hungrily circled Teagan's tongue with his own. And then he felt it, soft fingers curling around his length and Josslyn, naked and wanton, was there. Where had her clothes gone? He wasn't about to look for them. He didn't know if his legs would carry him anywhere anyway.

"He wants you, Teagan. He wants to feel your mouth wrap around him," she whispered, continuing to stroke Loghain. A few more strokes with those fingers and Teagan wouldn't have anything to wrap his mouth around. Loghain took a deep breath.

Teagan stepped back then, eyes hooded, lips swollen from Loghain's ardor. "And would you watch, my beautiful lady?" he asked, voice husky and hot.

"Watch? Oh, can't I join you?" she asked, clearly disappointed. Who was Loghain to deny her? He was there, after all, to make amends. He found he was smiling.

"Yes, Teagan, let her join," Loghain heard himself say. It was a strange day. A good one. But a strange one.

She gave him a sassy smile and a caress as light as down. He tried not to think about how exposed they were but he found himself saying facetiously, "Why don't we just do it in the road."

"I wouldn't have thought you were shy, Loghain. Don't worry, the servants have strict orders not to disturb us," Joss assured, her voice a purr against his skin. He gave up worrying. In fact, he gave up thinking altogether, allowing his mind to focus solely on the pleasure. And there was plenty of that to be had.

With fingers that were surprisingly nimble, Teagan divested Loghain of his shirt and started to work on the lacings of his trousers. Joss reached her lips up to Loghain's and proceeded to make love to his mouth, her lips soft as silk and her tongue hot and demanding. He reached down to tangle his fingers in Teagan's hair again as Teagan knelt in front of him. There was some sort of symbolism in that, Loghain felt sure, but the thought flitted away as soon as Teagan's tongue ran the length of Loghain's now throbbing erection. Obviously Teagan was the one wielding the power at the moment and Loghain found he didn't care at all.

Shuddering, standing naked in the open field with the sun warming his face and the smell of freshly plowed earth tickling his nose, Loghain thought he had died and found a special place in the Beyond. Teagan's lips teased the head of Loghain's cock, his tongue licking along the ridge. Loghain felt Josslyn's fingers tangle with his as he guided Teagan's mouth.

Josslyn led his fingers from Teagan's hair to run along her curves, now sweat slickened from the passion that was mounting in them all. She guided his hand to her dampness and he shuddered again as he slipped a finger into her swollen heat. She moved her fingers to dance across his sun-warmed skin and her lips joined her fingers in their quest, sucking and nipping at his skin, moaning as his finger continued to tease her.

He opened his eyes to look down at the couple now pleasuring him. It was the strangest apology he had ever made and a slow smirk spread across his lips. He really ought to apologize more often. But his smile died away as the intensity of his orgasm began to build, fueled by Teagan's talented mouth and Josslyn's equally talented fingers.

Teagan sucked on Loghain's balls and Loghain, feeling the urgency of Teagan's sleek tongue, once more tangled his fingers in Teagan's hair, pulling roughly. Teagan's teeth bared, traveling the length of his engorged flesh and Loghain growled, thrusting his hips and demanding release.

"Let me, love," Josslyn instructed and knelt beside Teagan.

Loghain was about to protest until her velvety warm mouth enveloped his entire length and she began to suck with slow steady pulls, varying her speed until he was unable to focus on anything but the constantly growing pressure. Teagan's teeth captured Loghain's bottom lip and bit sharply just as Loghain's orgasm began to surge through him in pulsing waves of pleasure and pain.

His shout was loud and incoherent and if Teagan and Joss hadn't assisted him in sitting down he would have fallen. He was panting and he was fairly certain he was blushing although he supposed he could blame that on the warmth of the day. His eyes slid closed as he tried to regain his ability to breathe normally.

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, it was to find Joss and Teagan locked in an embrace. Teagan was pulling her down onto the blanket beside Loghain, his shoulder rubbing along Loghain's outer thigh. Joss was shaking her head, letting her hair tumble around her shoulders and without questioning why, the Hero of River Dane reached out and let several strands of it curl around his finger.

"We aren't quite finished, Loghain," she promised, her lips curving upwards. He groaned but the Drink of Death had given him new appetites and the stamina to appreciate them and he was already getting hard again.

She was wild, and not nearly as clumsy making love as she had appeared to be leading the combined armies against the Archdemon, when she had tripped over her own feet on more than one occasion. As she rode Teagan, her head thrown back and her long hair trailing down to the small of her back, he decided she was the most graceful creature he'd ever seen. And when she rode him with that same wanton abandon, he was sure she was the wildest, most graceful, creature in all of Thedas. He wasn't entirely sure that was his brain doing the thinking though. And frankly, he didn't care. Her honeyed heat was just as tight and soft as her mouth had been earlier and he didn't care who heard him cry out as he continued to pummel her with his cock, a cock who had developed surprising appetites.

Hours later, when the sun was finally giving up its hold on the day, he mounted and stared down at Teagan and Joss. Joss gave him another grin, her eyes alight with laughter.

"Apology accepted," she told him and he found, to his surprise, that he laughed at that.

"Then my job here is done," he said, preparing to spur Freja.

"We're going to be traveling in Orlais next month. A wedding trip," Teagan added, his arm around Joss. It was almost, but not quite, a question.

"I'm sure I can find something else I need to apologize for by then," Loghain said before giving Freja a nudge. He'd have a month to come up with several more reasons to apologize. Given his record, he doubted he'd have a problem with it.

He was smiling as he rode into the sunset.


End file.
